I'm not your girlfriend
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Third time. Can you believe it? Okay, this is based on the 5x01 promo. If it doesn't work now, I'm going to delete it. Jisbon, though very distant. Rated T to be save.


**_I've uploaded this story twice now, if it doesn't work this time I'm going to delete it. I've read all your lovely reviews and I love you all for it!_**

**A/N: Okay. Don't know if you've seen the Season 5 Promo, but then again, if you did, you wouldn't be reading this story because you're in the hospital fighting death.**

**Seriously, what is Bruno thinking he's doing? He's killing us, that's for sure.**

**About this story: it has absolutely 0 percent plot in it. It just serves the purpose of clearing my mind a bit, because honestly, the promo made me make dying whale noises. And I still make them. All through writing this story. And yes, this story (it'll stay at a one-shot definitely) is based on the 5x01 promo, and no, I haven't the foggiest about whether or not I'm in the right direction of where the episode will be heading. All I know is that when I saw the Jane/Lorelei kiss and the Jisbon fight, I knew that I had to write it down to make it clear to myself. So: if you don't like this at all, sorry, but it was more for myself than anything else :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, and nothing will ever be mine.**

* * *

Jane reluctantly entered the interrogation room.

It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to her. Because he did. She was the best thing he'd ever had for years. Red John regarded, that is. Because honestly, she was the worst he'd ever had. Trouble, that was all she brought with her.

He was afraid that what he would do inside that interrogation room would hurt _her_. Would hurt not Lorelei, but Lisbon. Because, despite him telling her so many times not to listen to the interrogations he had with Lorelei, Lisbon would be there. She would do anything within her power to find out what he was telling the woman.

Lorelei, of course, was already awaiting him, with her wicked smile on her face.

"Hey, lover," she said, in the same seductive tone as she kept talking when she knew Lisbon was around and watching.

Jane walked over to the table and sat down on the edge.

"What is it that you're hiding, Lorelei?" Jane asked simply, and he just faintly saw that she startled. But just faintly. Of course Red John trained her too much to show him her emotions. And he knew that asking her this question would not work at all. But he could always try.

"I'm hiding nothing, lover. You're hiding things."

Ah, interesting. Turning round the question. Jane smiled slightly.

"Of course I am."

"Why don't you tell me the truth, lover. We both know how easier your life will be if you just tell it."

"The truth is mine, Lorelei."

Lorelei averted her eyes briefly, before she focused on him again.

"How are you doing, by the way?"

Lorelei smiled. "Fine, considering the circumstances."

"I can give you anything you want, Lorelei. Just ask. Do you need anything?"

Lorelei took in a small gulp of breath, did the whole 'averting eyes and then looking at him' thing again.

"Kiss me."

Jane's heart clenched. This was Red John's mistake; sending a fragile woman who would fall in love with the first man presenting himself. She was in love with Red John, though Jane knew she had never really done something with him, apart from meeting him and taking in what he wanted from her. And she was in love with him, Jane. She wasn't the only one, that was for sure, but her love was also her weakness. He just needed to find a way of using that weakness to make her crack.

Now or never.

Jane quickly leant over and linked their lips, already feeling her relax against his hand, which he'd put in her neck to keep her in place. He didn't want to come to close, didn't want to make it more 'personal' by pulling her against him.

A wave of pain flashed through him as he realized that Lisbon was definitely going to find out. This was going to be such a complicated love triangle.

-YulianaHenderson-

Out of the building. Right now. Between now and now. Seriously.

As Jane walked past Lisbon's office, he knew that she was going to run after him. So he ran too.

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane sighed and stopped. He turned around, not wanting to meet her eyes.  
"What the hell was that, Jane?" Lisbon asked incredulously. Jane sighed internally. Well, so much for not being jealous.

"I kissed her."

"Yeah, you did!" she yelled. Jane looked into her eyes, and saw she was really not jealous, more angry. Angry like hell. "Jane, you kissed her!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? God, Jane, are you stupid?"

"Now come, Lisbon, don't talk like that-"

"Like what? Like I seriously care about your safety? Because believe me, I don't."

"Lisbon, I told you not to listen."

"Yeah, and since when do I care? Jane, we're interrogating her! She's in our custody for now, do you have any idea what complications this may make for us? Sure thing the FBI is going to take her away from us because you're too personally involved with her. Dammit Jane!"

"Lisbon, look at it like this: they're never going to believe that I am genuinely in love with Lorelei when you're my girlfriend."

Lisbon's eyes grew wide with more anger than he'd ever seen in them. It didn't suit her at all.  
"Girlfriend? _Girlfriend?_ I'm not your girlfriend! I'm an officer of the law."

"Lisbon, you don't really believe that crap, do you? Is the law genuinely the only thing you care about? Even when love is involved-"

Jane was too slow in reacting, as he already felt the burden on his left cheek. He didn't even bend backwards. He saw it coming already.

He looked at Lisbon, and she was now truly capable of killing the entire building.

"You become a reckless man when Red John presents himself. Now that you have Lorelei, you don't think about anything else. I hate you, Jane," Lisbon spat, and took firm steps back into her office, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jane reached up to his face, where he was sure Lisbon's hand would be imprinted for the rest of the day. He'd deserved it.

He looked at her office, where Lisbon was angrily kicking her drawers, more out frustration than real anger.

Working with her would be hell from now on.

Especially with Lorelei's words in the back of his head.  
"You're a _little_ bit in love with her."

He knew she was right.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I told you, no plot.**

**No, I don't know if Lisbon will really hit Jane, but I think the possibility is there. Though I think that if Lisbon will psychically hurt him, he won't live to tell the tale since she's a trained cop and know exactly how to punch people in the nose (and she's done so with Jane too). But I didn't want Jane to be too hurt, just wanted him to realize what pain he's causing Lisbon.**

**And yes, it's annoying me too that Lorelei keeps calling Jane 'lover', but it's a great thing to work with, especially in AU stories since that's just something distinctively Lorelei that you would immediately recognize :D.**

**But let me know what you thought about this stupid one-shot, please :D. **


End file.
